


Что таится в темноте

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Пока Дик счастливо развивает отношения со своим «инопланетянином» Росио, Марсель отчаянно пытается избавиться от внимания пугающего его Валентина, одновременно пытаясь переключить это внимание на Арно. Всё усложняется, когда по вине Арно Валентин оказывается слегка травмирован, а потом ещё раз и уже не слегка.
Relationships: Justin Pridd/Lionel Savignac (mentioned), Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Что таится в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Инопланетянин Росио](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586758) by [CoffeeDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream), [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



> Сиквел командного миди [«Инопланетянин Росио»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586758).

В дверь тактично постучали. Марсель с Диком одновременно повернули головы от своих компьютеров и переглянулись. Так в дверь их офиса стучал только один человек, тот самый, при появлении которого Марселю обычно хотелось спрятаться в шкаф. Один раз ему это даже удалось. Вот и теперь он дернулся было в сторону спасительного предмета мебели, но шипение помощника пригвоздило его к креслу.

— Войдите! — крикнул Дик.

Дверь открылась, впуская бледного стройного молодого человека с тщательно уложенными каштановыми волосами.

— Добрый день, — неуверенно улыбнулся он. — Мне показалось, что моё недолгое присутствие вас не обременит… Я проходил мимо цветочного магазина и совершенно случайно увидел растение, которое, как мне показалось, может хорошо дополнить интерьер и порадовать вас эстетически.

Он выставил перед собой пышную белую лилию с бордовой серединкой, завёрнутую в хрустящую бумагу и перевязанную ленточкой, и двинулся в сторону Марселя.

— О, ну вы тогда тут поговорите о цветах, а я скоро вернусь! — воскликнул Дик и, ухмыляясь, выскочил за дверь, игнорируя паническое начальственное «Стой, куда?!»

Брошенный на милость посетителя Марсель вздохнул.

— Валентин, ну зачем всё это? — попытался он воззвать к разуму поклонника. — Мы ведь уже об этом говорили. Может, я как-то неясно выразился, так я ещё раз скажу…

— Нет, что вы, я всё понимаю, — снова — редкое зрелище! — улыбнулся Валентин. — Вы чудесный и замечательный, и вы не готовы вот так сразу вступать в отношения, вы же не какой-нибудь там… Вас нужно добиваться, и я приложу к этому все доступные мне усилия. Примите, пожалуйста, цветок, я его очень долго выбирал.

— Случайно увидел и долго выбирал? Жертва романтической литературы, тебе надо меньше читать книжки и больше общаться со сверстниками, — проворчал Марсель, но лилию взял. — Хочешь, я сам тебя с кем-нибудь познакомлю? У меня широкие социальные связи, найдутся и девочки, и мальчики на любой вкус.

— Позвольте мне самому судить о вкусе.

Прежде чем Марсель успел спросить, что сие означает, его прижали к стене, а губами завладели чужие губы. Шокированная жертва коварного нападения поначалу не сообразила возмутиться, а потом оказалось поздно. Несмотря на внешнюю изящность, Валентин оказался удивительно сильным, и все попытки Марселя высвободиться провалились. Впрочем, он не сдался и продолжал яростно вырываться, пока его наконец внезапно не отпустили. Не успел он порадоваться, как узрел ещё одно действующее лицо.

— Арно, нет!

Требование опоздало — кулак младшего Савиньяка, который, как оказалось, и отодрал Валентина от Марселя, с размаху впечатался в челюсть младшего же Придда, отправляя того в красивый, но недолгий полёт, закончившийся на Марселевом любимом ковре посреди офиса.

— Ты рехнулся? — возмущённо вопросил художник, опускаясь на колени возле бесчувственного тела и проверяя пульс. — Таким ударом и более крепкого парня можно на больничную койку отправить.

— Он же к тебе приставал! — искренне не понял Арно. — Я ж тебя защищал, ты же сам говорил, что он тебя пугает, захожу, а он тут на тебя напал…

— Ой, дурак, — вздохнул Марсель. — Да не напал он, у него просто тяжелый случай почти детской влюблённости, которую он никак не переживёт. Не всем везёт с первого раза найти подходящую пару, ему вот не свезло. Это пройдёт, и это вовсе не повод бить бедного парня. 

— То есть ты позволишь так с собой обращаться? — Арно всё ещё кипел.

Марсель выпрямился и посмотрел на него в упор.

— Ты полагаешь, что если меня кто-то всерьёз захочет обидеть, то я не сумею за себя постоять?

От этого спокойного глубокого голоса Арно сдулся, разом припомнив все страшилки, имеющие хождение о Валмонах. Полноватый кудрявый сибарит неожиданно уже не казался безобидным.

Обстановку разрядил вернувшийся Дик.

— Что у вас стряслось? — обалдел он, кидаясь к Валентину. — Пульс какой-то паршивый, замедленный. Валентин, очнись, — он попытался потрясти того, но Марсель рывком отдёрнул его.

— С ума сошёл? А если у него сотрясение или ещё что?

— Надо его к врачу, — Дик закусил губу, — к морискам надо, Росио меня в клинику записал, там самые лучшие, я могу его отвезти…

— Вместе отвезём, — кивнул Марсель, с усилием поднимая худощавое тело, — ты поведёшь. Возьми мои ключи.

Они торопливо покинули офис, оставив Арно в отчаянии смотреть им вслед. Он был уверен, что поступает правильно, как же так!

В морисской клинике Дика сразу узнали и оказали им самый тёплый приём, в очередной раз подтвердив Марселевы подозрения об их особенных связях с кланом Алва. Валентина уложили на каталку и увезли на обследование, а Марселю с Диком предложили подождать в комнате с диванчиками, куда им принесли блюдо с пирожными и совершенно восхитительный шадди. Дик мрачно присосался к чашке, глядя поверх неё на Марселя. Тот ответил пожатием плеч и вгрызся в пирожное.

— Это я виноват, — сообщил Дик, — не надо было вас оставлять, и вообще, пора уже что-то сделать, иначе он так и будет вокруг тебя ходить. Странно это всё…

— Ничего странного, — отозвался его начальник, — помнится, когда я сам в первый раз влюбился, я ради милейшей Дженнифер ещё и не такие номера откалывал. Стыдно вспомнить. Ну или смешно, а порой и жутко. Да ты и сам — тебе-то с Рокэ повезло, всё у вас взаимно, и всё равно ты ради него глупости делаешь.

— Когда это я? — возмутился Дик.

— А кто переехал к нему через неделю после знакомства? Да ещё позволяешь ему себя на работу привозить-отвозить, весь офис судачит и все жутко завидуют.

— Ты не понимаешь, мы ведь друг друга уже много лет знаем!

— Ах да, шестилетний малыш Дик и его инопланетянин…

— Гр-р-р-р!

Вошедший именно в этот момент врач удивлённо поглядел на взрыкнувшего Дика, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

— Как он? — вскочили оба ожидающих.

— Молодой саиб в порядке, — кивнул мориск, — удар по лицу не нанёс серьёзного вреда, а обморок, судя по всему, является следствием систематического недоедания. Саиб соблюдает диету?

— Да нет вроде, — удивился Марсель, — правда, брат его говорил, что он вечно в облаках витает и часто забывает поесть, но не до такой же степени.

— У молодых саибов нередко подобное наблюдается вследствие несчастной любви, — с намёком сообщил врач. — Было бы полезно чем-нибудь отвлечь юношу.

— Если бы я знал, чем его, заразу, отвлечь! — в отчаянии воскликнул Марсель.

— Дружеская компания и увлечения могут помочь. Но это завтра. Сегодня саибу нужны отдых и хорошее питание. Сейчас его покормят лёгким обедом, и вы можете забрать его домой, но я не рекомендую никаких нагрузок в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

Домой к Приддам ехали в молчании. Дик сосредоточенно вёл серебристый Марселев «Линар», сосредоточившись на дороге — водить он научился недавно. Сам Марсель то и дело поглядывал в зеркало на сидящего на заднем сидении Валентина и о чём-то размышлял. Валентин же просто смотрел в окно и молчал.

К тому времени, как они водворили Валентина в просторную светлую квартиру, Марсель явно до чего-то додумался. Сунув Дику свою карточку, он отправил его во исполнение рекомендаций доктора прикупить еды, а сам вернулся в комнату к своему поклоннику — выяснять отношения.

Дик безропотно отправился на поиски магазина. Впрочем, супермаркет обнаружился совсем недалеко. Бродя среди полок в поисках того, что отвечало его представлениям о лёгкой и здоровой еде, он размышлял. За последние несколько месяцев он успел неплохо узнать Валентина, и этот застенчивый парень был ему симпатичен. Всегда вежливый и приветливый, с безукоризненными манерами, заложенными строгим воспитанием, и при том очень творческая натура. Дик так и не решился прочесть ничего из его произведений, но судя по отзывам, это было что-то гениальное и берущее за душу. Дик верил отзывам — некоторые замечания Валентина по поводу его рисунков выдавали удивительное понимание и способность видеть куда глубже, чем доступно на первый взгляд.

Увлечённость Валентина Марселем длилась уже с год. Если верить офисным барышням, художник поразил воображение юного писателя во время одного из визитов того к брату: Марсель ворвался к Джастину без стука с каким-то срочным вопросом, радостно познакомился с присутствующим новым лицом, быстренько узнал ответ на свой вопрос и умчался прочь во всём блеске своего великолепия. Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что жизнелюбие и неиссякаемая энергия Марселя и впрямь были очень привлекательными, и он этим вовсю пользовался. Однако в этом случае против интрижки с новым поклонником было сразу несколько обстоятельств, и прежде всего то, что Марсель сразу распознал романтичность Валентиновой натуры. «Ему нужен тот, кто будет его носить на руках и осыпать цветами, причём только его одного, — объяснял он Дику, — а я слишком широкая натура, чтобы ограничиваться одним партнёром, так что я ему противопоказан». Другой причиной было то, что, в отличие от Дика, Марсель читал Валентиновы произведения, но когда Дик спрашивал о его впечатлениях, начальника передёргивало и он менял тему. Жанром Валентина были ужасы.

Ещё одним поводом держаться от Придда подальше был его болезненно заботливый старший брат, упорно пытавшийся вытащить младшего из его интровертных глубин к обществу — если не светскому, то хоть какому-нибудь. По мнению Марселя, отношения с Валентином потребуют серьёзности, которой лично он себя считал лишённым. В противном случае был шанс капитально испортить отношения с Джастином, а такого ведущий художник «Оленьих игр» по отношению к их же дизайнеру и разработчику себе позволить не мог. Поэтому всё это время Марсель стоически терпел ухаживания Валентина, периодически пытаясь проводить разъяснительные беседы или с кем-нибудь его познакомить. Все попытки проваливались, и Валентин снова являлся в офис с сияющими глазами и очередным цветком или коробкой конфет, умиляя всю женскую часть коллектива. Марсель вздыхал и, сжимая зубы, проявлял вежливость, а Джастин виновато опускал глаза и тихо благодарил его за понимание.

Понятно, что рано или поздно что-то должно было измениться, но это случилось слишком неожиданно и болезненно. Впрочем, никто не мог ожидать, что Валентин вдруг перейдёт к столь решительным действиям. Арно вроде бы был по-своему прав, и всё равно — плохо получилось.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Дик прислушался к доносившимся из спальни Валентина приглушённым голосам и решил не мешать. Может, у них там важный разговор, незачем встревать, он пока может приготовить еду. Следующие полтора часа прошли в изучении кухни Приддов и непрерывном надзоре за курицей, которая так и норовила сбежать из кастрюли. Умом Дик понимал, что её просто выталкивает вода — и далеко не вытолкнет, — но в сочетании с текущим фронтом работ по «Рубежу», последней игре, которую они рисовали с Марселем, и Валентиновым писательским жанром ему чудилось, что курица борется за жизнь, погибая в кипящей подсоленной воде и отчаянно пытаясь спастись.

Когда, балансируя подносом с ужином, он постучал в дверь спальни, оттуда уже не доносилось никаких звуков, так что отчётливое предложение войти прозвучало из тишины. Войдя, Дик застал неожиданную картину: Марсель сидел на краю кровати и гладил волосы свернувшегося на постели Валентина, пристроившего голову у него на коленях.

— О, ужин! — обрадовался Марсель. — Наконец-то! Этого ребёнка давно пора накормить.

— Я не ребёнок, — пробурчал Валентин, завозившись на одеяле и усаживаясь поудобнее.

— А кто есть забывает? Очень безответственно с твоей стороны. Ого, Дик, ты прямо целый пир изобразил!

Дик польщённо хмыкнул, устраивая поднос на коленях у Валентина. Куриный суп с лапшой, подогретая в микроволновке булочка и румяный персик — вот и весь пир. Впрочем, судя по лицу Валентина, для него и это было много. Пока он медленно и аккуратно ел, Марсель подошёл к окну и выглянул наружу.

— Темно уже, — вздохнул он, — в офис не поедем, сразу домой. Завтра чуть пораньше начнём, ладно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Дик. — А… нам от близнецов не влетит?

— Ли вернётся только завтра, причём, что характерно, вместе с Джастином, — Марсель покосился на сосредоточенно жующего курицу Валентина. — Так что подозреваю, что причина нашего отсутствия на рабочем месте покажется ему уважительной. А Эмиль если что выскажет, я ему предложу решить это с Арно — в конце концов, тот сам всю кашу заварил.

—Он не виноват, — подал голос Валентин, — я был неправ, проявив недопустимую и непозволительную несдержанность.

Дик вытаращился в изумлении. Похоже, он пропустил что-то важное!

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Марсель, — сейчас тебе главное прийти в себя. Отдыхай, кушай, занимайся чем-нибудь приятным. Кстати, Дик, там на завтра ещё еды хватит?

— И даже на послезавтра, — кивнул его ассистент.

— Ну вот и славно. Кое-кому не придётся даже выходить из квартиры, чтобы перекусить. И этот кое-кто перекусить не забудет, ведь правда?

— Правда, — серьёзно кивнул Валентин.

— Едем к вам, я должен доставить тебя домой, — сообщил Марсель, изящно плюхаясь на водительское место и заводя двигатель. — Ну и денёк выдался! Пожалуй, я сегодня попозже чего-нибудь выпью, причем самым пошлым образом — в одиночестве. Бывает так, что просто надо снять стресс.

— Конечно, — кивнул Дик, а потом задал мучивший его вопрос. — Так вы с Валентином… разобрались?

— Надеюсь, что да, хотя это только время покажет. Но вроде бы я сумел ему вправить мозги. Причём сейчас именно тот момент, когда он открыт новым возможностям, хотя самому ему кажется, что наоборот. Если правильно повести игру, можно переключить его внимание на новый объект. Проблема в том, что в этой роли я для него запланировал Арно, и даже уже прикинул несколько вариантов того, как их свести, но после сегодняшнего ни один не сгодится, надо придумывать что-то новое.

— Ты его уже не раз с кем-то знакомил. С чего ты решил, что именно Арно ему подойдёт?

— С того, что на примере их старших мне очевидна благотворность общества Савиньяков для Приддов.

— Не сегодня.

— Да, скверно вышло, но я думаю, что если отправить Арно завтра к Валентину извиняться за устроенный мордобой, может выйти хорошо. Уютная квартирка, один юноша — милый и слегка побитый, второй — смущённо извиняется…

Дик, не удержавшись, фыркнул.

— Смущённый? Ты хоть раз видел Арно смущённым?

В этих рассуждениях они добрались до квартиры Рокэ, где теперь обосновался Дик, и Марсель попросил перед отъездом напоить его шадди. Пока Дик возился у плиты, Марсель продолжал рассуждать о перспективах планируемого союза.

— А ещё вот можно, чтобы Валентин почитал Арно что-нибудь из своих произведений, тот напугается и ему потребуется утешение.

— Опять-таки — ты помнишь, чтобы Арно когда-нибудь пугался? У него та часть мозга, что отвечает за страх, кажется, вообще не выросла.

— Это ты просто сам не читал, потому не знаешь…

Дик выразительно поднял брови. Марсель пожал плечами и, откинувшись на диванчике, пригубил шадди.

— Ну допустим. И что? Арно с перепугу запрыгнет к Валентину под одеяло, чтобы тот его по головке погладил?

— Вот-вот, по головке! — оживился Марсель.

— Тьфу на тебя, пошляк!

— Как ты разговариваешь с начальством? — рассмеялся Марсель. — Но на самом деле, скорее всего, гладить придётся Валентина. С Джастином же сработало. Хотя, конечно, Арно не Рокэ, но в чём-то похож…

— При чём тут Росио? — нахмурился Дик.

— Остынь, — Марсель примирительно поднял руки, — я ничего такого не имел в виду, что там у него с Джастином было — дело прошлое.

— А что было?

Дик остановился перед Марселем, глядя на него в упор. Тот непонимающе моргнул, а потом его челюсть медленно поползла вниз.

— Леворукий… Ты не знал… Ох, Рокэ меня убьёт!

— Чего именно я не знал? — голосом Дика можно было резать металл.

— Дик… Ох, дрянь какая… Слушай, это и правда давняя история. Рокэ когда-то с Джастином встречался, но это когда ещё было! Лет десять назад или около того, ты тогда совсем мелкий был. Они какое-то время были вместе, потом разошлись, Рокэ обратно в Кэналлоа усвистел, а Джастин отправился путешествовать. Когда вернулся в Олларию, начал работать на близнецов, ну а потом с Ли сошёлся. Так что когда Рокэ снова появился на горизонте, он уже был Джастину неактуален. Это правда!

— Росио… Он мне не говорил! — Дик закусил губу.

— Да на фига говорить, если уже давно ничего нет?

— Но Джастин же есть!

— Ну и что? Он с Лионелем. Дик, ну что ты, — Марсель расстроенно притянул своего ассистента поближе, усаживая к себе на колени и гладя по голове. Дик почему-то это позволил, глядя в сторону и продолжая кусать губы. — Ну не расстраивайся, дурак я, лишнего сболтнул, а ты уж напридумывал себе. Рокэ же чуть ли не на двадцать лет тебя старше! Естественно, он тебе не девственником достался, но какая, нафиг, разница, кто там раньше был. Сейчас-то он с тобой. 

Дик упрямо молчал, но под гладившей его волосы рукой немного расслабился. Ткнулся лбом в висок Марселя и пробормотал:

— Знаешь, иногда ты бываешь невыносим.

— Знаю, мой хороший, но я ещё и невероятно обаятелен, иначе бы меня уже давно кто-нибудь пристукнул.

— В самом деле? — поинтересовался новый голос от входной двери.

Парочка на диване подняла головы и с изумлением уставилась на стоявшего в дверях Рокэ. На пару секунд повисло молчание, после чего Дик вскочил и метнулся в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь. Алва проследил за ним взглядом, а затем уставился на Марселя.

— Будь так любезен объясниться.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — Марсель и сам поморщился от того, как пошло и избито прозвучала эта фраза. — Дик просто был расстроен и я его утешал. Больше ничего.

— И для этого надо было сажать его на колени?

— Это просто дружеский жест. Ничего больше, — Марсель медленно поднялся с дивана и примирительно развёл руками.

Рокэ кивнул и вдруг каким-то непостижимым образом оказался рядом. Изящные пальцы ухватили Марселя за горло, заставив сдавленно пискнуть. Синие глаза смотрели равнодушно, но это пугало сильнее любой ярости. Художник как-то вдруг осознал, что сейчас его вообще-то могут и придушить. Несколько секунд показались ему вечностью, но потом его выпустили.

— На этот раз я тебе верю, но больше так не делай, — кивнул Рокэ. — Тебе не пора домой?

Марсель торопливо похватал с дивана свои ключи и телефон и, прощаясь на бегу, выскочил за дверь. Опомнился он уже в машине. Рокэ умел произвести впечатление, и если бы он так сильно не напугался, можно было бы даже помечтать… Такой сильный и властный… Но нет, это будет полным свинством по отношению к Дику. Значит, придётся перетерпеть.

Марсель вздохнул, извлёк из бардачка пакетик сока, проткнул его трубочкой и присосался к напитку. Пересохшее горло немного отпустило, но желание напиться не исчезло. Впрочем, в него теперь были внесены коррективы. Потыкав пальцем в телефон, Марсель позвонил одной из тех девиц, с кем он уже долгое время поддерживал весьма приятное знакомство.

— Лиззи, радость моя! Как ты? Что значит «зачем звоню»? О здоровье справиться. Да? Ну и как оно? О, такие фильмы лучше смотреть в хорошей компании. Кстати, как ты относишься к коньяку «Красный лев»? Да, агарисский. В самом деле? Какое упущение, тебе непременно надо его попробовать. Я могу подъехать через часик? Ага, хорошо. Ещё что-нибудь захватить? Суши? Хорошо, будут суши. До скорого.

Со стоянки Марсель выруливал с улыбкой на лице. Никто не сказал, что паршивый день должен паршиво заканчиваться.

— Дик, можно войти? — Рокэ заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и, дождавшись неопределённого бурчания со стороны кровати, вошёл. — Что стряслось? Расскажи мне.

— Ничего, — донеслось из-под накрывающего голову его бойфренда края одеяла. Дик лежал на боку, неуклюже съёжившись, но голову предпочёл спрятать.

Рокэ подошёл к кровати и сел рядом. Осторожно погладил Дика по бедру, отчего тот вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул.

— Марсель сказал, ты был расстроен. Что случилось?

— Марсель слишком много болтает.

— Согласен. Не волнуйся, от трупа я утром избавлюсь.

— Что?! — Дик резко сел, в шоке уставившись на Рокэ.

— Шучу, — рассмеялся тот. — Я всего лишь немножко припугнул его и отправил домой. Что он тебе такого сказал, отчего ты так расстроился? Может, не надо было его отпускать?

— Что у тебя было с Джастином Приддом? — в лоб спросил Дик. 

— Наверное, отношения, — пожал плечами Рокэ, не показывая, как его удивил и обеспокоил этот вопрос. — Он тогда был молодым и глупым. Я увидел его, когда он пытался покончить с собой из-за несчастной любви. Оттащил от окна, но решил, что его нельзя оставлять одного — окон кругом много. Таскался за ним некоторое время, он ко мне привык. Так и вышло, что мы стали любовниками — нам обоим это было удобно. Мы не всё время проводили вместе: когда он перестал пытаться причинить себе вред и сконцентрировался на карьере, то уже много общался и с другими людьми. А потом отец велел мне возвращаться в Алвасете, и я сказал об этом Джастину — всё думал, как он отреагирует. Звать его с собой казалось почему-то неправильным, но выяснилось, что он уже запланировал поездку в Дриксен и воспринял всё нормально. Мы долгое время не виделись, хотя иногда переписывались, потом он вернулся в Олларию и искал работу. Он вообще-то тогда был писателем, работал в жанре фэнтези, в основном приключенческого, иногда попадалась и эротика. Но в тот момент ему хотелось приложить себя к чему-то новому. Я порекомендовал его Савиньякам, и он им пришёлся очень ко двору. А спустя какое-то время мне позвонил Ли, чтобы прояснить ситуацию — в том смысле, что они с Джастином теперь вместе, и чтобы я туда не совался. Я его заверил, что очень за них рад. Это правда: они оба мне дороги и хорошо, что они друг друга нашли. А я теперь нашёл тебя — в смысле, заново нашёл, — а ты вот на меня дуешься.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне про Джастина.

— Это дурной тон — рассказывать своему партнёру о прошлых любовниках без веской причины. И заметь: я тоже не требую, чтобы ты мне рассказывал обо всех девочках, с которыми ты встречался в школе и в Академии. 

Дик шмыгнул носом и скривился. Рокэ рассмеялся и осторожно притянул его к себе, гладя по плечам и спине, пока тот не начал расслабляться. Уложив Дика на постель, Рокэ принялся его целовать — нежно и медленно, едва касаясь. Дик заёрзал, попытался прижаться, но его удержали, не давая сдвинуться с места. Он вздыхал, стонал под лёгкими прикосновениями и наконец не выдержал:

— Росио… Пожалуйста…

— Да?

— Давай нормально!

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Ну не мучай меня!

— А может, мне нравится именно мучить? И вообще, ты заслужил наказание за то, что позволил Марселю усадить себя на колени и гладить.

— Это было просто дружеское утешение!

— Угу. Ты не представляешь, как часто эта фраза произносится по отношению к Валмонам. Марселевы братцы тоже хороши, хотя им всем до него самого далеко. А уж как их отец в своё время отжигал! Впрочем, он и теперь… Даже парализованный ниже пояса, он остаётся вполне мужчиной и по-прежнему вносит смятение в сердца дам, да и не только сердца.

— Это как? — удивился Дик. — Если он это… ниже пояса…

— Не членом единым, — пожал плечами Рокэ. — Впрочем, я лучше продемонстрирую.

Дик протестующе пискнул, когда с него принялись сдирать одежду, но Рокэ потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы оставить его совершенно голым. Они были вместе уже какое-то время, но Рокэ каждый раз умудрялся творить что-то такое, что Дик едва не умирал от смущения. Рот исследовал всё его тело, то нежно целуя, то агрессивно кусая, но в основном старательно вылизывая, отчего Дик верещал и извивался, безуспешно пытаясь уползти. Руки Алвы удерживали его, одновременно ухитряясь ощупывать и сжимать — порой так сильно, что, казалось, останутся синяки. Когда Дику бесцеремонно раздвинули бёдра и горячий язык забрался между ними — избегая, впрочем, самого жаждущего места, — он уже кричал в голос, ощущая, что напряжённый член готов излиться. Последней каплей стало влажное прикосновение под мошонкой — ниже, ниже — Дик весь сжался, но когда бы это останавливало Рокэ!

— А-а-а-а, Росио, нет, не туда! О-о-о-ох! — Дик рванулся прочь, пытаясь прекратить эту немыслимую для него непристойность, но рука Алвы удержала его за бедро, а вторая наконец добралась до изнывавшего члена, и многого уже не требовалось. Спустя полминуты Дик взорвался в оргазме такой силы, что сознание его практически покинуло.

Придя в себя, он обнаружил лежащего рядом Рокэ, разглядывающего его с озорной ухмылкой.

— Как видишь, член тут вообще не требуется, — сообщил он. — Существует так много разных способов получать и доставлять удовольствие, а мы с тобой ещё так мало попробовали. Будем исправлять.

Дик со стоном натянул на голову одеяло, ощущая, как горят щёки.

— Ладно, полежи, а я пойду чего-нибудь сготовлю на ужин, — Рокэ поднялся с кровати, но, покидая комнату, не преминул шлёпнуть Дика по ягодице, вызвав новый возмущённый возглас.

Намерение начать на следующий день работу пораньше провалилось в самом начале, поскольку Дик позорно проспал, а Рокэ не стал его будить. В итоге в офис юноша добрался на час позже положенного. Не обнаружив Марселя, он припомнил вчерашнюю шутку Рокэ и начал было беспокоиться, однако полчаса спустя начальник нарисовался в дверях — вполне довольный жизнью.

— Вижу, Рокэ тебя утешил? — подмигнул он, кивая на шею Дика, где тот утром обнаружил несколько засосов.

— На себя посмотри, — проворчал ассистент, поправляя съехавший воротник водолазки.

— Смотрю и радуюсь, — рассмеялся Марсель, падая в кресло. Вид у него был как после бурной ночи, а в случае с Валмонами такой вид всегда означал именно это — бурную ночь. Дик вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Рокэ и запретил себе даже думать в этом направлении. В его жизни и так хватало страстей.

День прошёл плодотворно, поскольку оба художника с головой нырнули в работу, наверстывая недоделанное вчера и старательно выполняя запланированное на сегодня. Когда они наконец смогли остановиться, оказалось, что за окном уже стемнело.

— Мы забыли пообедать, — сообщил Марсель. — Зато какие формы, только глянь.

Дик глянул и согласился. Новые персонажи радовали глаз. Ада в красном платье, которое облегало изгибы фигуры и спадало мягкими складками. Новый вид раттона, с крыльями и чешуйками на них, переливавшимися, как перламутр. Слегка изогнутая сабля, за образец которой были взяты алатские клинки.

— Что в тебе удивительно — это умение восхищаться прекрасным во любых его видах, — заявил Дик. — Что красотка, что чудовище, что оружие.

— Прекрасное чудовище — это нечто, — рассмеялся Марсель. — Впрочем, в ужасах есть своё очарование, на примере Валентиновых произведений это особенно заметно. Кстати, интересно, как он там, и знает ли уже Джастин?

Ответ на этот вопрос он получил немедленно. Дверь открылась и вошли две коробки пиццы, а следом за ними державший их Эмиль.

— Я пришёл поделиться обедом, он же ужин, — сообщил начальник.

— Очень кстати! — обрадовался Марсель. — Но с какой радости?

— Скорее, с горести, — хмыкнул Савиньяк, расставляя коробки на одном из столов. — Вы тут весь день сидите забаррикадировавшись и даже не знаете, какие страсти там кипят. 

— Просвети нас, — предложил Марсель, цапая самый большой кусок пиццы и вгрызаясь в него.

— Ли с Джастином вернулись и сразу закопались в текучку, — начал рассказ Эмиль, — я Арно велел пока не отсвечивать, и он сидел у себя в отделе. Я подумал — незачем старшему так сразу узнавать, что он натворил. Только к несчастью, наши офисные девы, сующие свои носы повсюду, как-то тоже разузнали — не иначе, вчера под дверями подслушивали. Подозреваю, тут Селина подсуетилась, всё не может успокоиться, что Арно ей от ворот поворот дал после одного свидания. В общем, кто-то, Джастином не названный, явился к нему выразить сочувствие по поводу избитого брата. 

Дик подавился пиццей, и Эмиль услужливо похлопал его по спине.

— Она так и сказала — избитого? — Марсель вытаращил глаза.

— Видимо, да, поскольку именно это слово употребил Джастин, когда ворвался в кабинет Ли за объяснениями. Тот был вообще не в курсе происшествия; хорошо, секретарша сообразила тут же сообщить мне, я прискакал и сначала разнимал их, потом долго объяснял и клялся всеми Абвениями и Леворуким в придачу, что никакого избиения не было, всего один удар, и Валентину тут же оказали помощь в самой лучшей клинике, где сказали, что всё с ним в порядке. Потом Джастин всё ещё на взводе умчался домой, а Ли устроил мне выволочку за то, что скрыл от него важную информацию. Я, конечно, собирался ему сказать, но не прям с порога же!

— А ызарги прям с порога ызаржат, — вздохнул Марсель, протягивая руку за очередным куском. — Пицца-то откуда?

— Ли заказал — думал, они с Джастином наедине перекусят, но тот убежал, а Ли теперь так зол, что ему не до еды. Он решил устроить внеплановую проверку.

— Проверку чего? — удивился Дик. — Вечер же уже.

— Проверку всего, — хмыкнул Эмиль, делая широкий жест зажатой в руке обгрызенной корочкой от пиццы. — Дескать, сейчас узнаю, как вы тут эти пять дней в моё отсутствие работали. Но это к лучшему: и сам он пар выпустит, и подчинённые, разобравшись, кто именно является причиной плохого настроения начальства, выскажут ей претензии. А что разберутся, я не сомневаюсь, — раз тут многие про многих же знают, вот и пусть некоторые девы подумают, стоит ли мелочная месть испорченных отношений с коллегами.

— Когда Арно будет собираться для извинений, пусть сначала зайдёт ко мне, — предложил Марсель, — я его научу, как выглядеть очаровательным и невинным, и тогда меньше шансов, что Джастин оторвёт ему голову.

— Скажу, хотя, боюсь, на невинность Арно даже твоего таланта не хватит, — кивнул Эмиль, — но это если его непутёвую голову сперва не оторвёт Ли. Впрочем, на сегодня у него кандидатов на отрывание больше чем доста…

Его прервал грохот в коридоре и чей-то крик. Поспешно доев очередной кусок пиццы, Савиньяк выскочил за дверь.

— Давай ещё поработаем, пока Лионель там успокаивается? — предложил Дик.

— Давай, — согласно покивал Марсель. — Как там галерея?

— Почти закончил. Вот не знаю, плесень добавлять или нет? — Дик ткнул куском пиццы в сторону экрана. — Или лучше налёт какой? Такое всё подгнившее и осклизлое, знаешь?

— Так, давай-ка сперва доедим, — содрогнулся Марсель.

Дик кивнул, и некоторое время они молча жевали. Потом он спросил:

— Ты серьёзно собираешься учить Арно, как лучше подкатить к Валентину?

— Разумеется, нет. Я собираюсь ему объяснить, как произвести на Валентина хорошее впечатление, чтобы тот заинтересовался сам. Что насчёт Арно — я даже не представляю, как он к Валентину относится, но надеюсь, что тот ему приглянется. Валентин весь такой серьёзный и красивый.

— Арно не производит впечатления того, кто ищет серьёзности в отношениях, — сообщил Дик, запихивая в ведро коробки от пиццы.

— Это ему просто с девушками не везёт, да и с парнями тоже, — Марсель вздохнул. — На прошлом корпоративе он здорово надрался и жаловался мне. Ему хочется нормальных отношений, но все, с кем он так или иначе пытается сойтись, либо ищут только развлечений, пусть не на одну ночь, а на неделю или месяц, либо ищут вообще… спонсора. Впрочем, это общая беда мальчиков из богатых семей — как понять, что девочке нужен ты сам, а не твоя кредитка в придачу с машиной и всем остальным? Так что либо искать кого-то своего круга, либо очень долго встречаться и узнавать друг друга, но тут тоже проблема. Савиньяки вообще со стороны выглядят безалаберными прожигателями жизни, причём по молодости они все куролесят, вон папаша наших начальников, говорят…

Дик хрюкнул от смеха, припомнив рассказанное Росио о родителе самого Марселя, который, к счастью, понял его по-своему.

— Ну да! В общем, они с возрастом становятся более серьёзными ребятами, а поначалу такое вытворяют! Вот и липнут к ним такие же искатели приключений, а серьёзные девочки, как, впрочем, и мальчики, от таких шарахаются. 

— А я думал, хорошим девочкам нравятся плохие мальчики, — удивился Дик.

— Конечно, нравятся, — пожал плечами Марсель, — но есть мальчики плохие, а есть плохие. И хорошие девочки, у которых имеется голова на плечах, не станут бросаться в отношения с мальчиком безоглядно, как бы хорош он ни был, поскольку себя самих они любят и ценят. У хороших мальчиков с этим похуже, поскольку, в отличие от девочек, они нередко переоценивают свою способность справиться с ситуацией. Но Придды — умные, так что Ли пришлось немало постараться, чтобы заполучить Джастина, а Арно придётся так же побегать за Валентином. Но я уверен, что они друг другу подойдут, и я сделаю всё, чтобы этим двоим помочь! Хотя бы во имя собственного спокойствия.

Арно неуверенно позвонил в дверь. Хоть он и знал, что Ли утащил Джастина, чтобы Арно мог спокойно извиниться перед Валентином, всё равно было неуютно. Собственно, это был первый раз, когда он пришёл извиняться за то, что дал кому-то по морде, поскольку привычки беспричинно избивать людей у него не было. Тем более таких, кто по телосложению и мышечной массе ему уступал.

Дверь открылась.

— Привет, заходи, — кивнул ему Валентин, как ни в чём ни бывало впуская внутрь.

Он вошёл, остановился в прихожей, не зная, с чего начать, хотя Марсель промурыжил его целых два часа, наставляя, что и как говорить.

— Шадди? — непривычно немногословно предложил Валентин.

— Да, — кивнул Арно. — Э-э-э…

— Проходи. Можешь расположиться на том диване, он вполне удобен, — Валентин удалился в объединённую с гостиной кухню и принялся возиться с шадди. 

Арно устроился на диванчике, взглядом следя за Валентином. Тот не смотрел в его сторону, но створки шкафов хлопали излишне громко, а посуда дребезжала излишне резко.

«Он же тоже нервничает! — сообразил вдруг Арно. — И ему-то наверняка ещё неуютнее, чем мне — находиться в одной комнате с человеком, который его стукнул. Здесь больше никого, мы одни…»

Он окинул взглядом стройную фигуру Валентина, неожиданно залюбовавшись. Мысли внезапно свернули в фривольном направлении. Интересно, может, Валентин будет не прочь познакомиться поближе? Ведь с Марселем у него шансов нет, это ясно, а Арно тоже очень ничего.

— Шадди с молоком, со сливками или чёрный? — вдруг повернулся к нему Валентин.

— Давай так, — застигнутый врасплох, Арно едва не растерялся. — Я привык без молока и тем более сливок, мать почему-то это считает жуткой ересью. В детстве у нас вообще шадди только чёрный варили, это я уже потом попробовал разные. Но всё равно мне больше чёрный нравится, такой приятно горький.

Валентин принёс ему чёрный шадди, сам присел рядом на диван с собственной чашкой, куда, судя по виду, сливок не пожалели. Арно глотнул и расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Здорово! 

Валентин чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, отпивая собственный напиток. Арно отхлебнул ещё, помолчал и наконец решился.

— Валентин…

Тот вскинул на него серые глаза, светившиеся искренним любопытством. Арно подавился заготовленными словами и торопливо глотнул ещё шадди. Закашлялся, поставил чашку на столик, пытаясь прийти в себя. Валентин тоже поставил свою и похлопал его по спине. Их лица вдруг оказались слишком близко.

— Прости, что я тебя тогда треснул! — выпалил Арно. — Я не хотел! То есть я не понял, что там произошло — я думал, ты Марселя обидеть пытался, ну и влез, не подумав. 

— Марселя невозможно обидеть, — с едва заметной, но грустной улыбкой возразил Валентин. — Он сам более чем в состоянии кого угодно обидеть при необходимости, но когда такой необходимости нет, он удивительно добродушен и терпим. Он очень долго терпел мой... интерес, хотя и не был обязан этого делать. Он удивительный. К сожалению, я не вызвал у него хотя бы ответного любопытства, но с другой стороны, не могу не быть ему признательным за честность со мной. Я практически не имею ни знакомств, ни тем более какого-то опыта отношения, и он мог бы этим воспользоваться, но не посчитал возможным. Я ему благодарен. За всё. Теперь я не могу не испытывать стыда за своё поведение в тот день, так что, полагаю, твоя реакция была вполне заслуженной. Хотя и несколько неожиданной, не спорю.

Он искоса глянул на Арно и облизнул губы. Савиньячье сердце вдруг припустило вскачь, устремляя кровь быстрее — и как бы не туда, куда бы ей стремиться не следовало! А Валентин продолжил:

— Понимаешь, я не слишком хорошо умею общаться с людьми, Джастин говорит, это оттого, что я и не общаюсь, но я пробовал, у меня не получается. Но, наверное, чтобы найти кого-то… Ну, в романтическом смысле… Для этого надо уметь с людьми контактировать. Хотя бы разговаривать как-то… Мне же до сих пор не случилось этому научиться, что и объясняет моё одиночество. Марсель же в этом смысле явно представляет полную мне противоположность, что, видимо, и послужило причиной моей к нему симпатии…

— Мир же не ограничивается одним Марселем, — Арно возразил неожиданно охрипшим голосом — после долгого молчания, конечно! — и Валентин уставился на него с удивлением. — Знаешь, ты очень привлекательный и умный к тому же, пишешь книжки и рассказы, и у тебя такие глаза… Тебе совсем не обязательно быть одному!

Упомянутые глаза изумлённо расширились, пока их хозяин явно осмысливал эту не слишком внятную тираду. Арно, залюбовавшись, не удержался, подцепил Валентина кончиками пальцем за подбородок, притянул ближе и осторожно коснулся губами. Тот замер, не сопротивляясь, и Арно, ободрённый этим, углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком между губ во влажную глубину. Рука перебралась с подбородка в волосы Валентина, зарывшись в них, другая опустилась ниже, погладила талию, проникла под футболку и коснулась обнажённой кожи.

Валентин вздрогнул, резко отпихнул от себя Арно и вскочил с дивана.

— Ты! — выпалил он, теряя сдержанные интонации. — Как ты… ты… зачем!

— Валентин, постой, что не так? — Арно тоже встал, развёл руками, попытавшись изобразить мирные намерения, но его поняли превратно. Валентин шарахнулся назад, споткнулся о провод торшера и упал, а коварный электроприбор довершил начатое, свалившись сверху и вырвав у него крик боли. Перепуганный Арно кинулся на помощь, но его не поняли.

— Думаю, тебе лучше немедленно уйти, — Валентин чуть задыхался, но уже явно обрёл самообладание. — Вероятно, ты сделал неверные выводы после моей излишней откровенности. Опрометчиво было подумать, что если я не избалован общением, то с радостью приму любые крохи оказанного мне внимания и тем более оценю честь стать ещё одним твоим трофеем.

— Я ничего такого не думал! — искренне возмутился Арно. — Ты мне правда очень понравился!

— Разумеется. Я прямо так сразу вызвал твои симпатии — как только рассказал, что мне плохо одному, и ты тут же увидел свой шанс, — Валентин выпутался из торшера и встал, прижимая к лицу ладонь. — То, что я неопытен в отношениях, вовсе не означает, что я совсем интеллектуально ограченен или не осведомлен, что ты за человек. Для этого, напротив, мне пришлось бы предпринять специальные усилия: детали твоей личной жизни не только подробно обсуждаются всем офисом, но и освещаются светской хроникой, и насколько мне известно, ещё ни разу не было случая, чтобы твои отношения, если их так можно назвать, хоть с кем-то продлились дольше, чем неделю! Как только ты добиваешься расположения противоположной стороны, то немедленно теряешь к ней интерес и тут же бежишь охотиться на новую дичь! Ты… ты… — Валентин явно терял самообладание, не щеках проступили красные пятна, голос срывался.

— Валентин, у тебя кровь, — обеспокоенно перебил его Арно. — Позволь, я тебе помогу. Я ничего не буду делать, просто продезинфицирую и забинтую. Пожалуйста. 

— Иди к кошкам! — наконец не выдержал Придд, в голосе зазвучали истерические нотки, каких Арно не слышал от него никогда. — Обойдусь без твоей заботы. Катись отсюда!

— Валентин…

— Убирайся!

Вряд ли можно было сделать хуже — Арно послушался и ушёл. Выйдя на улицу, он глянул вверх, на моросящий дождь, а потом, вытянув из кармана мобильник, набрал сообщение старшему-старшему: «Отправляй Джастина домой».

Ответ пришёл почти сразу: «Мы тут немного заняты, так что поболтайте там ещё».

«Ли, твою...! Отправляй его домой, он тут нужен!»

Телефон помолчал, потом сообщил: «Сказал и отправил. Тебе лучше быть оттуда подальше. Что ты ещё натворил?»

Арно молча сунул телефон обратно в карман и направился к машине. Ну как объяснить, что он только что упустил, кажется, свой лучший в жизни шанс?

Двадцать минут спустя во двор влетела машина Джастина, который даже не удосужился нормально запарковаться и едва вспомнил о том, чтобы включить сигнализацию. Вбежав в квартиру, он первым делом увидел опрокинутый торшер — на белом краю льняного плафона краснело красноречивое пятно. С трудом вдохнув, Джастин заторопился в спальню: младший всегда там отсиживался, когда ему было плохо. Так было и на этот раз. Валентин сидел в углу, подтянув к груди колени и опустив голову.

— Тино, что случилось? — выдохнул старший.

Валентин поднял голову, и брат оцепенел: лицо младшего было залито слезами и кровью, на лбу темнела глубокая рана. Всхлипнув, он снова уткнулся в колени.

Дик с подозрением уставился на ужин. Конечно, Росио сказал, что это традиционное кэналлийское блюдо, но всё равно какое-то оно… не вызывающее доверия.

— Давай, давай, пробуй, — хихикнул Алва. — В Олларии это вообще деликатес, но в Алвасете — обычная еда, там полно осьминогов. Лимонным соком ещё сбрызни сверху. 

Дик послушно взял половинку лимона. Запечённый с овощами осьминог пах вкусно, но выглядел всё равно странно. Но Росио ведь старался, готовил, нельзя его обидеть, да и вдруг правда понравится?

Раздавшийся звонок телефона подарил неожиданную передышку.

— Кто тут ещё по вечерам трезвонит, — проворчал Рокэ, отыскал телефон и ткнул в него. — Чего тебе, Джастин?

Дик напрягся, но в следующий миг едва не выронил вилку. Джастин так кричал в трубку, что и ему, стоявшему рядом, было слышно.

— Росио, пожалуйста, мне нужен адрес той клиники, куда Дик отвозил Тино! Он ранен, кровь течёт сильно, мне надо его к врачу, а он не хочет! Куда ехать?!

— Я сейчас сам приеду и вас отвезу, — категорически отрезал Рокэ, — дождись меня и не паникуй.

Он нажал отбой и повернулся к Дику.

— Мне надо уехать, это важно.

— Я с тобой! — возмутился Дик. — Неужели думаешь, я тебя одного оставлю это расхлёбывать? Я же знаю, что Арно сегодня ходил извиняться, и если что пошло не так, лишняя пара рук и лишнее плечо тебе не помешают.

Рокэ слегка приподнял левую бровь, помедлил и кивнул.

Лишние руки и плечо и впрямь пригодились для более комфортной транспортировки Валентина в машину, к тому же присутствие Дика заставило его улыбнуться, хоть и сквозь слёзы.

— Опять тебе приходится меня к медикам тащить, — вздохнул он.

— Ничего, мне не трудно, — заверил Дик. — Хотя в следующий раз я тебя потащу куда-нибудь в более приятное место. Как насчёт выставки искусства Фридриха Зильбершванфлоссе? Росио отказывается со мной туда идти, так что мне нужен кто-то, кто разбирается в современном искусстве.

— Это не искусство, — проворчал Рокэ, заводя двигатель, — это кошмар. И когда ты туда пойдёшь, ты сам в этом убедишься.

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Где уж мне!

На заднем сиденье Валентин тихо улыбался, слушая их перепалку. Джастин сидел мрачный, обнимая его и с переменным успехом демонстрируя фамильное спокойствие Приддов. Спокойствия, впрочем, хватило ненадолго, но, к счастью, по пустынным вечерним улицам они доехали быстро. Валентина увели пожилой врач и хорошенькая медсестра, а доставивших его водворили в комнату ожидания.

Дик постарался подавить ощущение дежа вю. В прошлый раз они тут сидели с Марселем, но тогда всё было куда проще.

— Я убью его! — не сдержавшись, зашипел Джастин.

— Тихо, тихо, — Рокэ обхватил его и прижал к себе, поглаживая по спине. — Сам же понимаешь — сперва надо разобраться, что случилось. Вряд ли Арно нарочно напал на Валентина, он хоть и младший, но всё же Савиньяк.

— Валентин сам сказал! — бушевал Джастин. — Он сказал «он меня…»! А потом опять заплакал! Что ещё нужно?

— Этого недостаточно, — отрезал Рокэ. — Тем более если ты собрался совершить на основе подобной неполной информации противоправное деяние вроде убийства.

— Ты не понимаешь! — возмутился Джастин. — У тебя нет младших братьев, ты сам младший, а что бы твои старшие сделали в такой ситуации?

Рокэ вздохнул и молча прижал вырывающегося бывшего ещё сильнее. Он прекрасно знал, что бы сделали его братья. Дик тоже знал и поёжился. Попробовал сам, с позиции старшего брата, представить, что бы он сделал, если бы кто-то обидел одну из его сестёр, и внезапно понял, что кровожадность Джастина может быть очень заразительной. 

В дверь заглянула медсестра, видимо, привлечённая шумом. 

— Шадди и закуски сейчас принесут, — сообщила она.

— О, замечательно! — обрадовался Рокэ. — И можно нам ещё… — он произнёс несколько слов по-морисски. Брови медсестры удивлённо взлетели, но она улыбнулась и кивнула.

Шадди и закуски и впрямь вскоре прибыли, причём что бы ни заказал Рокэ дополнительно, это ему вручили в секрете от Джастина. Дик увидел, как отвернувшийся к подносу Росио разлил шадди и добавил это дополнительное что-то в одну из чашек, которую затем сунул Джастину и заставил его выпить. Эффект последовал очень быстро: вскорости старший Придд уже не бушевал и не ругался, а только пил шадди и смотрел в стену. Дик жевал булочку, с тоской вспоминая об оставшемся дома осьминоге, который теперь, будучи утраченным, неожиданно показался куда более привлекательным. 

Появившийся врач был тем самым, кто осматривал Валентина в прошлый раз, и почему-то это совпадение показалось Дику зловещим. 

— Молодому саибу лучше, — с порога успокоил он ожидающих. — Травма привела к повреждению одного из сосудов, поэтому кровь было нелегко остановить, но мы залили рану новейшим составом, который не только скрепляет ткани, но и способствует их заживлению. Поэтому зашивать не понадобилось, и шрама, скорее всего, тоже не останется. Мы уложили саиба в палате — ему следует остаться здесь на денёк, а завтра проверим, как идёт выздоровление. Если не будет осложнений, завтра к вечеру его можно будет забрать домой. По предварительным оценкам всё неплохо, ни сотрясения, ни других серьёзных последствий нет. Мне следует вызвать полицию?

Дик, радостно кивавший в такт словам врача, на последней фразе вытаращился в изумлении.

— Никакой полиции, — спокойно ответил Рокэ. — Это был несчастный случай.

— Саиб сказал, что он споткнулся и упал, а на него сверху обрушился торшер, — сообщил врач, глядя Алве прямо в глаза. — Вы ведь понимаете, уважаемый Рокэ ибн Алваро, что это самое распространённое оправдание в случаях домашнего насилия?

— Это не было домашним насилием. 

— Я спросил саиба, связан ли этот случай с тем, что произошёл несколько дней назад. Я понял из его ответа, что один и тот же человек присутствовал в обоих случаях.

— Я убью этого урода, — пробурчал Джастин и зевнул. Врач удивлённо глянул на него, Рокэ прошептал несколько слов, Дик разобрал только «брат» и «успокоительное». Врач кивнул и поинтересовался: 

— Кто-нибудь останется с молодым саибом на ночь? В палате есть кушетка.

— Я останусь! — вызвался Дик и сам удивился своему порыву. Повернувшись к изумлённому Рокэ, он продолжил. — А ты отвези Джастина домой и побудь с ним, а завтра с утра вернётесь с ним.

Рокэ кивнул и улыбнулся. Прежде чем уйти, он крепко поцеловал Дика и прошептал: «спасибо». Дик понял — Росио благодарил его вовсе не за то, что он вызвался побыть с Валентином, а за доверие, за то, что принял его объяснения относительно совместного прошлого с Джастином и показал, что доверяет его любви даже в ситуации, когда Росио придётся остаться наедине с бывшим и приглядывать за ним.

Очень привлекательным бывшим, всё же подумал Дик, устраиваясь на кушетке в палате Валентина. Вообще-то оба Придда были красивыми, но с первого взгляда это как-то не сразу замечалось, особенно у Валентина, всегда такого сдержанного и холодного. Из его фотографий в прессе и видеозаписей интервью рисовался совсем не тот образ, какой привык наблюдать Дик, видя Валентина заходящим в их офис. При Марселе тот всегда счастливо улыбался. Интересно, мог бы он так улыбнуться Арно? Может, тот бы сразу в него влюбился и попытался поухаживать? Если Марсель прав, могло бы выйти здорово.

Но что же всё-таки у них произошло сегодня?

— Я осёл! — донеслось из офиса художников, когда Дик открыл дверь, чтобы войти. Он снова опоздал, но Рокэ заверил его, что с учётом всех обстоятельств, Савиньяки и не подумают на него сердиться. Кстати, о Савиньяках. Встретившая Дика фраза принадлежала именно одному из них, причём тому самому, с которым хотелось обстоятельно потолковать по душам.

— Конечно, осёл, я и спорить не стану, — проворчал Марсель. — О, Дик, наконец-то, где тебя носит? Тебя тут вулкан дожидается!

— Вулкан никуда не денется, — пробормотал Дик, включая компьютер, — сделаешь мне шадди?

— Обнаглели подчинённые, — хмыкнул Марсель, но вытащил себя из кресла и завозился на кухоньке. — Я так понимаю, ты оказался втянут в события прошлой ночи?

— Дик? — Арно уставился на него со смесью отчаяния и надежды. — Как Валентин?

— Выздоравливает, — кивнул Дик. — Джастин вчера позвонил Росио, мы их отвезли к морискам, они сказали, сотрясения и ничего такого нет, только рана глубокая. Они её залили чем-то медицинским. Я был с Валентином ночью, но он просто спал, а с утра ему уже было получше. Джастина Росио отвёз к нему домой и там за ним приглядывал, а перед этим успокоительным его напоил. Сейчас Придды оба в клинике, а я тут, и у меня есть шадди, спасибо моему замечательному начальнику, — Дик принял протянутую ему чашку.

— Ну, значит, сегодня Джастина в офисе не будет, и это к лучшему, — хмыкнул Марсель, плюхаясь обратно в собственное кресло. — Арно с ним лучше не сталкиваться, по крайней мере, пока Ли того не успокоит. А потом можно будет сообразить, как всё половчее организовать, чтобы помирить всех. 

— Один раз примирение уже вышло боком, — фыркнул Дик, открывая файл с ранее помянутым вулканом. Пока что это был только эскиз, сегодня он как раз собирался его раскрашивать. — Что ты натворил, чокнутый? Валентин, пока невменяемый был, сказал «он меня…», Джастин услышал и теперь думает, что это ты его брата торшером приложил.

— Он сам! — возмущённо воскликнул Арно. — Он упал, а торшер сверху!

— А с чего ему падать?

— С того, что этот придурок полез к нему с поцелуями, пойдя на поводу у своего члена и не подумав, что не со всеми можно так, как он привык с девочками-вертихвостками на вечеринках, — отозвался Марсель.

— Он мне нравится! — голос Арно звучал как-то жалко.

Дик уставился на него в шоке. Похоже, план Марселя хоть и начал воплощаться в жизнь, но каким-то очень извращённым способом. 

Происшествие с торшером удалось замять. Более-менее пришедший в себя к концу следующего дня Валентин убедил врача, что травма и в самом деле была результатом несчастного случая, чем, видимо, успокоил совесть медика, разрывавшегося между необходимостью выполнить просьбу Алвы и одновременно обеспечить безопасность пациента. Доставленный братом домой, Валентин устроился в кровати и размышлял о случившемся. 

Арно ему нравился. Не так, как Марсель, но, как оказалось, значительно сильнее, чем он предполагал до этого момента . Поначалу это были лёгкий интерес и симпатия: они никогда близко не общались, но после того долгого разговора с Марселем Валентин внял его предложению «оглядеться и увидеть, что кроме Марселя вокруг дополна красивых девушек и парней, с которыми можно построить замечательные отношения». С красотой у Арно всё было в порядке, и даже более чем, а вот замечательность подкачала. Даже не увлекавшийся светской хроникой Валентин был в курсе легкомысленной репутации младшего Савиньяка. Это не тот человек, что ему нужен. Арно с удовольствием затащит его в постель и наверняка это будет здорово, но потом он исчезнет, заинтересовавшись следующим подходящим объектом.

Становиться очередным трофеем очень не хотелось. К тому же это неизбежно отразилось бы на отношениях Джастина с Ли, а подложить брату такую свинью было недопустимо. Все прочие отношения старшего не были серьёзными, даже с Рокэ, а с Лионелем у него всё по-настоящему, и Валентин за Джастина очень радовался. 

Лёгок на помине, тот постучал и заглянул в комнату.

— Не спишь ещё? Я горячий шоколад принёс.

— Спасибо! — Валентин сел и принял от брата чашку. — Ты как?

— Я как? — удивился тот, укладываясь рядом поверх одеяла. — Это ты — как? Не я же торшером по голове получил, и что там ещё?

— Ничего там ещё, — Валентин уткнулся в чашку.

— Врёшь, — не поверил Джастин. — Ты плакал последний раз, когда тебе было десять, и даже непроизвольные слёзы от очень сильной боли высохли бы куда быстрее. Этот кошкин Савиньяк тебя чем-то очень расстроил.

— Юсти, пообещай мне кое-что, — попросил Валентин.

— Что?

— Нет, ты сначала пообещай.

— Как я могу обещать, если не знаю, что это?

— Просто пообещай.

— Ну ладно. Обещаю.

— Не срывай на Лионеле зло за то, что случилось. Он тебя и правда любит, и ты с ним счастлив. Мне будет очень больно, если вы поссоритесь из-за меня.

Джастин возмущённо открыл рот, но высказать хотелось так много и сразу, что он в конце концов просто закрыл его снова и обиженно надулся. Валентин рассмеялся. На душе у него стало полегче. Он как-нибудь справится с ситуацией, зато у брата теперь точно всё будет хорошо.

Но какой же всё-таки Арно красивый!

После злополучного извинения прошёл месяц. В «Оленьих играх» царило благоденствие, не в последнюю очередь оттого, что один из боссов счастливо воссоединился с возлюбленным. Джастин очень старался, чтобы произошедшее не отразилось на их отношениях, хотя иногда всё-таки срывался и устраивал разборки и скандалы, впрочем, обычно по делу. Обычные рабочие ошибки, за которые раньше он бы мягко пожурил, теперь вызывали серьёзные разносы, отчего подчинённые стали заметно аккуратнее. Близнецы были довольны, хотя однажды под горячую руку досталось и Ли. По счастью, Эмиль успел впихнуть спорщиков в ближайшее помещение, оказавшееся офисом художников, так что Дик с Марселем имели сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать почти приватную ссору. Когда дошло до «ты мне даже личных подарков не дарил никогда! Всё совместное — поездки, рестораны!», Лионель смутился, сообразив, что это правда, и огрызнулся:

— И что? Хочешь бриллиантовое колье?

— Да ты мне даже завалящих серёжек не подарил ни разу! Да хотя бы одной серёжки!

Результатом этого разговора стала на следующий же день преподнесённая Джастину изумительной красоты аметистовая серьга, и ему пришлось в срочном порядке прокалывать ухо. Ухо болело и заживало медленно, что отнюдь не улучшало приддовского настроения. Впрочем, как сказал Дику Валентин, тот всё же очень гордился подарком и не снимал его даже на ночь.

За этот месяц Дик подружился с Валентином, сходил с ним несколько раз в кафе и один раз на ту самую выставку. Росио оказался прав: такого кошмара, как в скульптурах Фридриха Зильбершванфлоссе, ему ещё не встречалось. Валентин, напротив, был в восторге от этой психоделической ерунды и вроде бы даже придумал на её основе пару сюжетов. Впрочем, учитывая, в каком жанре он писал, это было неудивительно. 

Дик сидел в офисе, уткнувшись в свой компьютер и увлеченно рисуя цветы на поляне, когда в комнату просочился Арно.

— Ты чего? — удивился Дик. Приятель был непривычно тих и задумчив, и вдруг как-то вспомнилось, что он такой уже давно. — Арно, что случилось?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Савиньяк состроил такую жалобную физиономию, что отказать было немыслимо.

— Что нужно делать?

— У тебя ведь есть номер Валентина?

— Да, а что?

— Можешь мне его дать?

— Собираешься снова извиняться? 

— Нет… — Арно тяжело вздохнул и опустился в кресло отсутствующего Марселя. — Просто… Хочу написать ему. Что-нибудь. Не знаю. 

— Он тебе и правда нравится, — с изумлением заключил Дик. — Ты из-за этого в последний месяц такой… взъерошенный.

Арно кивнул и с вожделением уставился на лежащий на столе телефон Дика. 

Номер Дик дал без проблем, и теперь Арно лежал на кровати, пытаясь придумать подходящее послание. Собственно, он занимался этим последние несколько часов. Нужно было придумать что-то нейтральное и дружелюбное, но одновременно дающее возможность продемонстрировать свои серьёзные намерения. Или лучше не демонстрировать, поскольку при одной мысли о Валентине в штанах становилось тесно? 

Арно застонал, отложил телефон и уткнулся в подушку. Задача казалась невыполнимой.

За прошедший месяц он много думал, — наверное, больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, поскольку обычно предпочитал не рассуждать, а действовать. Валентин был прав, он действительно создал себе определённую репутацию своим стилем жизни, но он же не нарочно! Неужели именно теперь, когда он встретил такого потрясающего парня, ему не дадут шанса? Думать об этом было невыносимо.

Протянув руку к телефону, он уставился на набранное «Привет, это Арно». Более содержательного сообщения он пока не изобрёл — точнее, всё, что приходило в голову, казалось либо глупым, либо пошлым, либо навязчивым. Что вообще положено обычно говорить человеку, которого так обидел? Извиниться? Так в прошлый раз он уже извинялся, и что из этого вышло? Только вред для здоровья, причём именно приддовского. О, идея!

Пальцы быстро отстучали «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» и, страшась передумать, он нажал «отправить».

В следующий миг перепугался и кинулся проверять, ушёл ли текст.

Ушёл.

Арно снова уткнулся в подушку, чувствуя, что совершенно неприлично волнуется.

Телефон пискнул.

Схватив его, Арно в волнении прочитал ответ: «Ты не слишком торопился узнать о моём здоровье».

— Я придурок! — взвыл Арно, злясь на самого себя за долгие дни нерешительности. Неужели Валентин на него сердится?

«Прости! Я вправду за тебя волновался! Но я не знал, захочешь ли ты вообще меня когда-нибудь ещё увидеть! Я с тобой так плохо обошёлся! Я боялся, что ты меня пошлёшь подальше, и только сейчас собрался написать! А ещё боялся, что из-за меня и Ли плохо будет, он же с Джастином! Ну ты же понимаешь!»

Сообщение переместилось в отправленные, но на этот раз он уже не боялся передумать. Настало время поговорить, пусть поначалу и вот так, буквами. Впрочем, по телефону можно и именно что поговорить, но потом, а пока вот так, через текст, всё-таки так проще…

Телефон известил о полученном ответе.

«Я заставил Джастина пообещать, что на их отношениях с Лионелем твои поступки не отразятся».

Арно в волнении уставился на текст, перечитал несколько раз и расплылся в улыбке.

«Ты прелесть! Ты самый лучший!»

Ответ пришёл через несколько секунд.

«Не зарывайся, Савиньяк»

«Прости! Я исправлюсь!»

«Тогда дай мне поспать. Ночь на дворе»

«Конечно! Спокойной ночи!»

Переписываться коротенькими текстами оказалось неожиданно удобно и существенно менее страшно, чем разговаривать вживую. Иногда Валентин реагировал сразу, иногда через несколько часов. Сам Арно старался всегда держать телефон при себе, чтобы ответить немедленно. Особенно здорово было по вечерам, когда они практически вели диалоги, и Арно невольно представлял, что Валентин так же, как он сам, уже лежит в постели обнажённый и, может, даже представляет его…

Если когда-нибудь они снова встретятся лицом к лицу — ну то есть встретятся, конечно! — как он сможет смотреть Валентину в глаза после стольких оргазмов, испытанных, пока он смотрел на его сообщения? Там даже ничего непристойного не было, но то, что это были коротенькие послания именно от него, имело решающее значение.

На самом деле Валентин в постели лежал в пижаме, и Арно он представлял отнюдь не в непристойных позициях. В последнее время он всё чаще думал о том, как бы они могли вместе куда-нибудь сходить, погулять, поговорить… Он бы показал Арно своё любимое кафе, где подают замечательный шадди и пирожки, где на стенах висят горшки с живыми растениями, а на столах лежат кружевные скатерти. Они бы сходили в небольшой парк на окраине, где в пруду жили утки, и Валентин их часто кормил, но с Арно кормить было бы веселее. А ещё можно было бы прогуляться по книжным магазинам, или сходить на какую-нибудь выставку — да хоть на ту, куда его водил Дик. Он с удовольствием сходил бы ещё раз, но Дика точно не заманишь, да и с Арно ему было бы куда интереснее…

Валентин вздохнул. А интересно ли с ним Арно? Наверное, да, ведь сам же пишет каждый день, но, может, это только в перерывах между свиданиями с более доступными партнёрами?

Не в силах справиться с этой мыслью, Валентин вскочил с постели, накинул халат и включил компьютер. Светская хроника его никогда не интересовала, но поскольку в ней порой мелькал и он сам, и его брат, он знал, где искать и куда смотреть,.

Результат поисков его изрядно удивил, но и обрадовал.

«О ком грустит Арно Савиньяк?»

Статье было пять дней, и вышла она сразу после большого светского мероприятия. Валентин наотрез отказался туда идти, и Джастин не настаивал. Сам он пошёл — разумеется, с Лионелем. Марсель и Эмиль пришли без спутниц и с удовольствием вращались среди присутствующих красавцев и красавиц, поэтому на их фоне мрачная физиономия Арно на групповой фотографии выделялась особенно ярко. Автор статьи рассуждал о том, что уже больше месяца не слышно ни о каких новых завоеваниях младшего Савиньяка, не иначе, как известный плейбой наконец-то влюбился по-настоящему! И кто же она? Или, может быть, он? Половину статьи занимали перечисления прошлых завоеваний Арно в совокупности с впечатляющими характеристиками вроде «светская львица с восхитительнейшей грудью» или «очаровательная кошечка-блондинка». 

Заканчивалась статья рассказом о том, как автор бесстрашно приблизился к Арно с прямым вопросом о предмете нынешней грусти. «Клянусь вам, дорогие читатели, он ПОКРАСНЕЛ! Это было так мило!» Отвечать на поставленный вопрос Савиньяк не пожелал и проворно удрал от репортёра, так что вопрос остался открытым.

Ответить на него попытались читатели. За пять дней статья собрала шесть тысяч комментариев и что-то около двухсот тысяч «лайков»! Конечно, этот сайт был одним из крупнейших информационных порталов и читали его далеко за пределами Талига, но такой интерес!

Валентин поморгал, но ошеломляющие цифры никуда не делись. Неужели… Неужели причина в нём? Не слишком ли самонадеянно будет так думать?

Взволнованный, он встал и походил по комнате, а потом отправился на кухню и принялся заваривать чай. Джастин сегодня ночевал у Ли, так что дома Валентин был один. В гостиной было темно, в кухне горела маленькая лампа, и казалось, в тёмных углах могут прятаться чудовища. Такие, как в рассказах Валентина. Впрочем, там было многое похуже чудовищ. Темноты он не боялся с тех пор, как начал писать — ведь то, что происходит в его голове, контролирует он сам, а значит, чудовища ему не страшны: он может написать всё, что вздумается, и они подчинятся. Куда они денутся. Подчинение — это красиво. Это приятно. Это…

Валентин перелил чай из чайничка в чашку и пригубил. Он уже неоднократно задумывался над тем, чтобы попробовать себя в каком-нибудь новом жанре, и всё чаще его привлекала эротика, причём не любая, а «тематическая». Он изучил немало материалов по вопросу и пришёл к выводу, что ему и впрямь интересно было бы об этом написать. Что, если представить в тёмном углу не чудовище, а…

Арно. Красивый, улыбающийся, весёлый.

Обнажённый.

Он вышел из темноты и неожиданно грациозно направился к Валентину, застывшему с чашкой чая в руках. Приблизился, плавно опустился на колени и скрестил руки за спиной. Склонил голову.

— Господин… — соблазнительно прошептали четко очерченные губы.

— Чего ты хочешь, мой хороший? — улыбнулся Валентин, невольно поддаваясь собственной фантазии.

— Накажи меня…

Валентин вздрогнул и очнулся от видения. Разумеется, никакого Арно тут не было. Только он и его чай. Он уставился в чашку, будто подозревая, что там мог оказаться галлюциноген, вызвавший такие яркие картинки, но приходилось признать, что во всём виновато его воображение. Пора идти спать.

На телефоне в спальне уже ждало очередное послание: «А мне Ли втык сделал, что я ночами электричество жгу!»

«А спать вместо этого не пробовал?» — поинтересовался Валентин.

«А я сплю! Но без света страшно. В последнее время читаю тебя, в смысле не сообщения, а рассказы, и мерещится всякое».

«Мне тоже».

Валентин нажал «отправить», прежде чем сообразил, что делать этого не следовало. Он не успел запаниковать — от Арно немедленно пришло любопытствующее «А что именно мерещится тебе?»

Не дай Абвении ответить правду! Это же стыдно! А может… Может, Арно понравится?

Валентин рассердился на себя за непристойные мысли и отправил: «Мне всегда видятся в темноте чудовища, но я сам решаю, что про них писать, а значит, я над ними господин, и они мне не причинят вреда».

Уже отправив, он сообразил, что употребил то же слово, что и Арно в его видении. Впрочем, это вполне нейтральное слово, оно не обязательно…

Телефон тренькнул, и Валентин уставился на текст, не веря своим глазам:

«А мне страшно, когда я читаю то, что ты написал! Выходит, ты и надо мной господин?»

Валентин застонал и упал на спину. Слова словно прозвучали в его сознании, произнесенные знакомым голосом. Рука непроизвольно скользнула вниз, к паху. Если бы Арно сейчас был тут, он бы не задумываясь приказал ему себя ублажить. А он бы согласился? А если спросить? Нет, нельзя!

«Ты бы зашёл как-нибудь в гости».

Ответа не было долго, и Валентин успел напридумывать себе всякого нервного, но наконец телефон снова ожил:

«Это свидание?» К двум словам прилагалась куча сердечек.

«И не мечтай! (сердитый смайлик) Просто встреча восторженного поклонника с талантливым писателем. И почему ты так долго думал, прежде чем ответить?»

«Я бегал по комнате и восторженно орал, а потом пришёл Эмиль и тоже наорал — на меня. Так что теперь мне велено спать и молчать. А я могу к тебе прямо завтра прийти?»

«Приходи. А сейчас — спокойной ночи».

Стоя перед уже знакомой дверью, Арно в этот раз волновался куда сильнее. Теперь на кону было значительно больше, и он не мог себе позволить всё испортить. Если торшер снова начнёт падать, он сам под него кинется. И ни в коем случае не приставать к Валентину! Как бы ни хотелось!

Дверь открылась. Валентин был в белой домашней футболке и лиловых льняных штанах. И босиком. 

Арно с восторгом оглядел его и, видимо, все его эмоции отразились на лице, поскольку Валентин попятился, однако сделал ему жест заходить. Арно успокаивающе замахал рукой и, войдя, сунул хозяину дома причину своей реакции — букет из белых и лиловых хризантем.

— Не думал, что оно так здорово подойдёт по цвету, — сообщил он. — Наверное, интуиция сработала.

Валентин, от неожиданности взявший цветы, изумлённо на них уставился.

— Я же сказал, что это не свидание!

— Конечно, конечно, — поспешно закивал Арно. — Просто встреча писателя с поклонником, и поклонник принёс цветы, обычное дело, чему тут удивляться.

Валентин высокомерно вздёрнул бровь, но затем кивнул и направился в кухню, где налил воды в извлечённую из буфета вазу и поставил в неё цветы.

— А это что? — поинтересовался он, глядя на красивый бумажный пакет, поставленный на разделочный стол.

— Ну, всякое… — Арно развёл руками. — Обычное.

Валентин заглянул в пакет и принялся выгружать содержимое. 

— Вино? «Змеиная кровь», моё любимое, и откуда узнал?

— Так ты в одном интервью сказал…

— Это всё равно не свидание.

— Мы выпьем за твой талант!

— Хм… Конфеты? С орешками? А это ещё к чему?

— Так тебе же для творчества нужна энергия мозга! А мозгу нужен сахар!

— Ну, допустим… КОЛБАСА?

Валентин ошарашенно уставился на извлечённый из пакета батон сырокопченой колбасы, а после перевёл потрясённый взгляд на Арно.

— Дик говорил, ты плохо питаешься, — пробормотал тот, — ну, что ты забываешь поесть… Вот я и принёс…

Валентин несколько раз моргнул и вдруг расхохотался. Согнувшись над столом, он стучал по нему колбасой и смеялся до слёз, отчего Арно почувствовал, как его собственные губы тоже разъезжаются в улыбке. 

— Ты невероятный балбес, — заключил Валентин, отсмеявшись. — Кто ещё мог додуматься притащить на свидание колбасу?

— Так всё-таки свидание? — обрадовался Арно.

— Нет! — рявкнул Валентин. — Сейчас настрогаю нам бутербродов, и будем говорить о литературе. Проникновенно и прочувствованно.

— На свидании очень даже можно поговорить о литературе, — согласился Арно. — Вполне себе благопристойно.

— Вот именно что благопристойно, — Валентин зловеще помахал хлебным ножом и принялся нарезать извлечённый из хлебницы батон. — Надеюсь, тебе известно правильное значение этого слова.

— Конечно, — закивал тот. — Я умею вести себя прилично, не сомневайся.

Звук открывшейся двери застал их врасплох, и они переглянулись с испугом застигнутых заговорщиков. А потом в гостиную вошёл Джастин.

— Какого…! — уставился он на Арно.

— А ты же вроде с Ли? — удивился Валентин.

— Его матушке вдруг срочно потребовалась какая-то помощь с древними семейными хрониками, и бедолаге пришлось мчаться выполнять сыновний долг, — Джастин поморщился. 

Арно его понимал, на их матушку иногда… находило. По счастью, это бывало редко, но когда случалось — проще было сделать что требовалось, чем переубедить её. Сам Арно изо всех сил старался избегать рассуждений о семейных преданиях и древних гороскопах. В астрономию он верил куда сильнее, а по ней выходило, что свет звёзд достигал их за очень долгое время. Ну и как он мог влиять на чью-то жизнь, если к тому времени, как его увидят, звезда уже куда-то переместилась?

— Вообще-то мы собирались тут у вас поработать, поскольку в офисе уже все разошлись, и там одиноко и неуютно, — сообщил вынырнувший из-за спины Джастина Марсель. — Но раз такое дело, мы лучше поработаем у меня. Пошли, Джастин, — он потянул того за рукав, но старший Придд заупрямился.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю брата с этим… этим…

— Ничего не случится, уверяю тебя. Арно будет себя вести хорошо.

— Так я и поверил!

— Он принёс цветы, конфеты и вино, — сообщил Валентин.

— Это он нарочно, чтобы усыпить твою бдительность и споить тебя!

— А ещё он принёс колбасу, — Валентин продемонстрировал названное, но это вызвало неожиданный эффект.

— Тем более! — возмутился Джастин. — Колбаса — это фаллический символ!

Марсель привалился к косяку и заржал. Арно возмущённо открыл рот, но не смог придумать, что возразить. Увы, колбаса и впрямь выглядела на редкость фаллически. 

— То есть тебя беспокоит, что Арно попытается меня совратить, а не что-либо другое? — спокойно спросил Валентин.

— Я тебе уже поверил про торшер, — ответил Джастин так же спокойно. — Я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять, но мне невыносима мысль о том, что ты снова расстроишься из-за этого... из-за человека, который того не стоит.

— Исходя из собранных мною данных, расстраиваться не придётся, — сообщил Валентин. — К тому же у меня давно никого не было, и кому как не тебе знать, на что годятся Савиньяки в постели. Разве я не заслужил немного радости?

Марсель сполз по косяку на пол и остался там сидеть. Арно обалдело уставился на Валентина, не веря своим ушам. Придды молча и хладнокровно смотрели друг на друга, вдруг став удивительно похожими.

Потом Джастин кивнул, подошёл к Арно, ухватил за подбородок и прошипел ему в лицо:

— Обидишь его — и я тебя кастрирую. И плевать, что Ли скажет или сделает, брат мне дороже.

После чего невозмутимо протопал к выходу, по дороге вздёрнув Марселя за шкирку и утащив с собой. Щелкнул замок закрывшейся двери.

— А-а-а-а? — вопросил Арно, поворачиваясь к Валентину. На большее его не хватило.

— И не мечтай, — отрезал тот. — Мне необходимо было успокоить Джастина, чтобы он знал, что я в порядке и не испытывал ненужного беспокойства. Это вовсе не означает, что я… Что мы… — он замолчал, его щёки чуть порозовели.

Арно облокотился о стол напротив Валентина, глядя на него с радостной нежностью.

— Я знаю, что у меня паршивая репутация, но я не нарочно, — наконец выдохнул он. — Ты мне правда очень нравишься, я тогда это искренне сказал, но, наверное, момент был выбран очень плохо. Но у меня с тех пор никого не было, чем хочешь поклянусь!

— Я знаю, — Валентин мельком глянул на него, после чего обратил своё внимание на колбасу и принялся нарезать её тонкими ломтиками. — Не то чтобы я наводил справки, но мне случайно попалась статья светской хроники, в которой как раз очень подробно об этом рассуждалось. 

— Достали журналюги, — поморщился Арно. — Но если благодаря им ты знаешь, то я рад. Выходит, ты дашь мне шанс?

Валентин молча достал с полки блюдо и принялся сооружать на нём бутерброды. Арно с восторгом следил, как тонкие пальцы чередуют ломтики хлеба и колбасы, и мечтал вовсе не о еде. Да кому вообще нужна еда, когда тут такое! Как бы так подобраться поближе?

Валентин понёс блюдо на столик возле дивана, потом вернулся на кухню, достал бокалы, захватил вино и конфеты, и продолжил сервировать столик. Арно неуверенно приблизился.

— Садись, — указал Валентин на диван. — Будем говорить о литературе.

Они сели, Валентин сцепил руки перед собой и смотрел в пол, а Арно не мог оторвать от него глаз. 

— Что ты на меня так уставился? — сердито пробормотал тот.

— Ты красивый! — восхищённо ответил Арно. — Только ты не думай, что я это говорю для того, чтобы затащить тебя в постель. Я правда сижу и тобой любуюсь!

Валентин шмыгнул носом и уставился куда-то в сторону.

Арно решился.

Съехав с дивана на пол, он осторожно коснулся рук Валентина, отчего тот вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул. Ободрённый Арно прижался губами к тонким бледным пальцам, перебирая их так нежно, как только умел. Валентин вздохнул и расцепил руки, подставляя ладони, которые немедленно покрыли поцелуями, и тихо охнул, когда по коже скользнул кончик языка. Губы Арно находили самые чувствительные места, а его собственные руки гладили бёдра Валентина, заставляя того ёрзать и вздыхать.

— Арно-о-о-о-о…

— М-м?

— Зачем ты так…

— Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Любым способом, как захочешь.

— Ох… А ты…

— Да? — рот как бы невзначай втянул в себя мизинец и принялся его посасывать. 

— Ты… Ах… Позволишь мне… Сверху?

Арно замер, поражённый услышанным, потом задумался. Прикусил слегка захваченный мизинец, выпустил его и ответил:

— Если ты хочешь.

— Правда? — Валентин уставился на него с неверием.

— Да, — кивнул Арно. — Только я снизу никогда не был раньше, так что понятия не имею, как это, только со стороны. Ты со мной поласковей, хорошо?

Валентин фыркнул.

— Я тебе и правда… небезразличен.

— Я же тебе уже сказал. Я такими словами не бросаюсь и не имею привычки говорить то, чего нет. Это неправильно. А с тобой вообще всё не так, как с другими. Всё намного серьёзнее.

— Я… Я очень рад это слышать…

— Достаточно рад, чтобы можно было тебя поцеловать?

— Д-да…

Не дожидаясь, пока Валентин передумает, Арно поднялся, навис над ним, запустил руку в мягкие растрёпанные волосы — так же, как в прошлый раз, но теперь по обоюдному согласию. Уверенные губы прижались к бледным и тонким, целуя нежно и осторожно, язык слегка коснулся, будто прося разрешения. Валентин вздохнул, обвил руками шею Арно и приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй, чем тот немедленно и воспользовался. Некоторое время они просто целовались, потом Арно сдвинулся, опуская одну руку за спину Валентина, а другой подхватывая его под коленями. Миг — и он уже выпрямился, держа обнимавшего его Валентина на руках.

— Арно, ты что?! — попытался дёрнуться тот. — Поставь меня!

— Тихо, тихо, — успокоительно зашептал Арно. — Всё хорошо, не волнуйся. Я не сделаю ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь. Обещаю. Давай пойдём в спальню? Я хочу быть с тобой.

Валентин смущённо прикусил губу. Было видно, что ему и хочется, и страшно, хотя он в этом точно не признается.

— Если тебе что-то не понравится — тут же прекратим, — продолжал уговаривать Арно. — А если захочешь, я вообще уйду, обещаю. Если ты решишь, что я тебе тут неприятен — я уйду, правда. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, поверь мне. Да и Джастин обещал меня кастрировать, если что.

— Хорошо, — с последним аргументом решился Валентин и показал рукой, — моя спальня там.

К радости Арно, кровать оказалась двуспальной. Уложив на неё Валентина, он принялся медленно раздевать его, стараясь успокоиться сам и не переставая отвлекать Валентина жизнерадостно-восторженной болтовней, отчего тот довольно жмурился и улыбался. Он немного напрягся, когда с него осторожно стянули бельё, но восхищённый вздох Арно невольно привлёк его внимание. Их глаза встретились, Валентин сглотнул и покраснел. В ответ на это окончательно раздразнённый Арно набросился на него с поцелуями, лаская и одновременно терзая. Горячие губы скользили по телу, зубы прикусывали, а язык вообще творил что-то невообразимое. Валентин стонал и извивался, уже плохо соображая, что происходит.

Навалившись на него сверху, Арно укусил его за ухо, вызвав возмущённый вскрик, и прошептал:

— Ты ведь хотел сверху?

— Нет, — тихо отозвался Валентин.

Арно остановился, приподнялся, удивлённо глядя на него.

— Но ты сказал…

— Я исходил из того, что если я тебе и правда нравлюсь, ты будешь не против быть снизу, а если… Но ты согласился. На самом деле я действительно хотел бы попробовать, но не сейчас, а позже — полагаю, мне недостаточно опыта. А сегодня…

— Сегодня — сверху я? — не выдержав, перебил его Арно, сумасшедше блестя чёрными глазами.

Валентин кивнул, отводя взгляд. И что теперь будет?

Через пару мгновений ему стало совершенно не до мыслей на этот счёт: губы уже не бережно ласкали, а настойчиво жалили его там и здесь; руки гладили, тискали, сжимали везде, куда могли дотянуться, настойчивые пальцы заставляли Валентина стонать и вскрикивать. Попутно Арно и сам избавлялся от одежды, и скоро Валентин ощутил его всем телом. Он обнял Арно и осторожно гладил, пока тот не хмыкнул:

— Я не хрустальный, не рассыплюсь, можно и погрубее, — и продолжил демонстрировать, как именно с ним стоит обращаться, личным примером.

Валентин всхлипнул, прижался сильнее, прикусил кожу на плече Арно. Тот глухо выругался и, просунув руку между их телами, обхватил оба члена, свой и Валентина. От первого же движения кистью Валентин тихо взвыл и простонал:

— Хочу…

— Смазка есть? — поинтересовался Савиньяк.

— В тумбочке…

Арно прервал ласки, быстро распотрошил ящики и вернулся с тюбиком. Покрытые прохладным гелем пальцы вторглись между ягодиц Валентина, вырвав у него следующие пару стонов; губы блуждали по шее, перемежая поцелуи с негромкими ругательствами и непристойностями, и Валентину окончательно отшибло разум. Он обвил Арно ногами:

— Ну давай уже… Я больше не могу…

— Нетерпеливый какой, — хмыкнул тот. — Радость моя.

Твёрдый член прижался к смазанному отверстию, надавил, потихоньку проскальзывая внутрь. Валентин охнул и распахнул глаза.

— Потерпи, скоро пройдёт, — уговаривал Арно, продвигаясь вглубь так медленно, как только позволяло его самообладание. — К этому надо немножко привыкнуть. 

Он наконец оказался внутри весь и остановился, давая Валентину возможность перевести дух. Боль была сильнее, чем ожидал Валентин, но вполне терпимой. Арно бормотал какие-то любовные глупости и нежно его целовал, отчего Валентин с удивлением обнаружил, что ему стало получше.

— Уже не так больно, — сообщил он.

— Ну да, привыкаешь, — улыбнулся Арно. — Торопиться мы не будем, торопиться нам некуда. 

Он шевельнул бёдрами, чуть выходя и тут же придвигаясь обратно.

— Ой! — вскрикнул Валентин.

Рука Арно снова скользнула вниз, пальцы обхватили член Валентина и задвигались уверенно и настойчиво. Тот застонал, а вскоре почти заскулил от удовольствия, и скоро его не беспокоил снова пришедший в движение в его заднице член — вернее, беспокоил, но уже не в том смысле. Старания Арно увенчались успехом: Валентин со стоном выгнулся под ним, излившись ему в ладонь, отчего он и сам почти сразу последовал за ним. Чуть откатившись в сторону, он крепко обнял Валентина и прижал к себе, переводя дыхание.

Некоторое время они оба приходили в себя, потом Валентин завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Арно. — Всё ещё болит?

— Немного, но не так, чтоб я сильно переживал по этому поводу, — пробормотал Валентин ему в шею. — Впрочем, я пока полежу ещё, ладно?

— Да мы вроде никуда и не собирались, — хмыкнул Арно, целуя его в висок. — Можем хоть до утра лежать, тем более завтра всё равно выходной. Можно поспать подольше — если ты меня не выгонишь.

Последние слова были произнесены с опаской и вопросительным тоном.

— Зачем же тебя выгонять, — пробормотал Валентин, — с тобой хорошо и уютно…

— Правда? — Арно радостно заглянул в серые глаза.

— Ага, — Валентин поморгал и вдруг сообщил, — я есть хочу.

— Так бывает после секса, — с видом завзятого специалиста кивнул Арно. — Вся еда в гостиной осталась, принести?

— Угу…

Когда буквально через минуту Арно вернулся в комнату с блюдом бутербродов, Валентин уже спал, уютно свернувшись под одеялом. Тихонько хмыкнув, Арно отнёс блюдо в холодильник и вернулся в постель, обняв — ну да, наверное, уже возлюбленного. Свет он везде выключил — с Валентином ему было не страшно и в самой тёмной комнате.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
